club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flunce1 VS Krnnn (Solo Ops Mission)
Flunce1 VS Krnnn is a special solo operations mission, it happens when Wikiadude has supposedly broken a rule from the book as accounted by Lightno-Strike and decides to arrest him. Unfortunate for Flunce, Wikiadude12 AKA Krnnn proves to be a dangerous opponent, capable of serious damage. As in their first encounter when they face-off each other. Flunce1 is seen as he is able to blast Wikiadude and deliver several punches/attacks on him inflicting a degree of pain on Wikiadude. He is able to keep this up for a few moments but is overridden when Wikiadude decides to use the the force, and for a few times from now, he uses the force to toss Flunce1 around, making Flunce very annoyed and cuasing him to be off-balance. In this time, Flunce1 requested backup, which was on the way.... As Wikiadude was talking about his ambitions to destroy the SHA, Flunce1 sends a spark of lightning in his face, cuasing him to lose focus and fly off to recover. Vs the backup agents + The Trio Agents that use the force Wikiadude shouts and sends a commlink to follow Flunce, but those are immediately shot down as backup agents jump down from the SHA jet and surround Wikiadude with their guns ready to shoot. Wikiadude laughs and injures them all using the force, which is when the trio agents jump Wikiadude with surprise cuasing him to lose focus. Wikiadude unleashes his lightsaber and fends them off and then uses a force blast to throw them aside for a bit. Very unexpectedly, they come from behind and start fighting him again, Wikiadude, annnoyed, beheads them all, with little knowledge of the ones he killed are just robots, as the real Trio Agents run for backup, they are all picked up and choked by the force by Wikiadude. This lasts for a few seconds until, Scarsaber, an old enemy of Wikiadude jumps out from his personal tank given by SHA after he sworn to be good. He duals Wikiadude and outskills Wikiadude, and even slashes Wikiadude on the main torso leaving a huge burned-scar mark. As he knocks Wikiadude's lightsaber away, he spin kicked Wikiadude to the floor, Scarsaber said there would be none due to Wikiadude killing most of his friends and forcing Scarsaber to watch as his colleagues were killed by Wikiadude during the Jedi-Sith War, with this taking place on Coruscant. And Wikiadude also used his lightsaber to leave a huge scar on Scarsaber's face, from the top of his left eye, going onto his left cheekbone and to the side of his jaw, cuasing Scarsaber to have a huge hatred towards Wikiadude, and everything to kill him. Teasing Wikiadude in the present for doing this whilst Scarsaber was in chains, Flunce1 suddenly smashes into Scar from the sky, Scar uses the force to throw Flunce away but Flunce gets up, and with the help of the trio agents who run up from behind and knock Scarsaber forward, distracting him for a few seconds, Flunce1 delivers a heavy-fisted final blow right in the face which knocks Scarsaber out. Wikiadude is locked up, the injured agents are treated and Scarsaber is sent to the ultimate SHA stasis prison where Scar is now kept in stasis. Comm Agent 1 AKA Eagle Eye knew it would be a bad idea of freeing Scar in the first place, and Flunce1 finally says to the agents that Scar will never be released ever again, because this mission just showed Scar's trustworthiness. However Wikiadude rips apart his handcuffs and force blasts Flunce. Flunce tried to fight him but Wikiadude blasted him with force lightning and sent him flying. Flunce gets up and picks up Scars lightsaber and begins to duel with Wikiadude, however he is outmatched and the duel ends with Wikiadude stabbing flunce in the chest. Flunce falls to the ground, however Wikiadude spares him and knocks him out using the force. Wikiadude then steals a SHA ship and escapes. Part 2 After the events of Flunce1 VS Krnnn (solo ops) it was known to the wider galaxy that Krnnn (outlaw) went on a killing spree killing almost thousands of Jedi. Due to this he became the most wanted outlaw in the galaxy. Some time after for some unknown reason, Krnnn had gotten into some beef with some intergalactic pirates and thugs. After some time he was inevitably captured (as seen in the beginning of part 2), which then leads into part 2 of this solo ops. Part 2 opens when Wikiadude was in chains, brutally injured (we can infer from this that he got a LOAD in jail). He was heavily wounded from top to bottom, bruises and scars coating his flesh almost completely. He was breathing heavily, he had held up quite well. It starts off with Krnn communicating with some heavily armed guards relating how there was a huge reward on Krnnn's arrest. Not long after their unnamed corporal (the old man) is introduced and he begins to converse with the restrained bounty hunter. The old man tries to get the location of the ancient Sith archives were out of Krnnn but fails, which Krnnn addresses as he claimed he could ensure "anything" he would be tortured through physically. Completely laughing it off, the old man leaves the chamber after telling Krnnn that he had discovered NEW ways of torture and that krnnn wasn't ready. Not long after, the platform that Krnn was chained to rises as the cieling opens, taking Krnn into a huge, vast blacked out hall. Moments later, a rectangular light appears with the silhouette of the man that Krnnn had met earlier, the old man told Krnnn that he would regret everything he said. The guards come and secure Krnnn's captivity facility, just before running into the station where the controls are. One of them then presses a button where a huge cannon rises and stops right in front of Krnnn, with a huge digital screen embedded into it. Krnnn didn't do anything other than chuckling a little. He expresses his opinion by mocking how stupid the invention looked "This?! THIS is a WASTE of an invention. A TV on a cannon?! What are you, retarded?! Wait.... You probably are!" (a word for word quote from Krnnn himself). Little did Krnnn know however.... He was digging his own grave.... The old man then laughed back at Krnnn, teasing how Krnnn would always learn the "hard" way, he immediately ordered an officer to hit the switch. Upon hitting the switch, a horrible Spiderman Dress up video from our earth started playing, Krnnn couldn't believe it.... He wasn't in any physical pain, but what was happening to him was completely tearing him from the inside, severing his connection to the force..... The old man laughed at Krnnn as Krnnn yelled and cried with great frustration, the old man told Krnnn about how he studied the cultures of neighbouring galaxies and the things that would utterly destroy even the most powerful force users. Krnnn was in great agony, he was experiencing a feeling he had NEVER felt before, this was an extremely new and different way of torture that really got to him. After tonnes of shouting and screaming, Krnnn finally broke free, he came into connection with his inner self once again, delving deep into his ties with the dark side of the force. Krnnn's eyes shined of a goldish bronze colour, the symbollic eye shine of a Sith, his force powers were rocketed at this point. Knowing exactly what was happening, the old man was terrified, he ordered everyone to evacuate the fortress, after he and his officers and guards escaped onto a starship, the self-destruct sequence of the building was activated. Using his powerful force abilites, Krnnn broke himself free knowing he didn't have much time left. Everyone was running and flying for their lives, in great desperation of an escape..... Krnnn started running, he was running FAST. He was approaching the exit of the building but unfortunately for him, he was hit with a fraction of the devastating explosion which sent him flying away. As for the old man, he was on the other side of the galaxy by now, having rapidly escaped Krnnn's wratch travelling at light speed away from the planet safely in his starship. Coming into the radar of the council and the outer galaxy - TBA Category:Lightno-Strike Category:Stories